The present invention relates to a method which enables collaborative editing of an object in content data as well as a computer system and a computer program product.
Web-based office software (hereinafter, referred to as Web office software) is one of web applications which support collaborative document editing. Examples of the Web office software include Google (trademark) Docs, Zoho (trademark) Office (Zoho Docs, Zoho Sheet, Zoho Show, and Zoho Writer) and OpenGoo. In the Web office software, multiple users can collaboratively edit data through a network, and a server performs centralized control over data being edited by the users.
However, enabling the collaborative editing, the Web office software involves the following problems: (1) A certain object that a user does not wish his/her collaborator (any other user) to edit can be edited by the collaborator. (2) For example, Google Docs provides a function of protecting a part of a sentence, but the function prevents editing by users other than a main user.